


Crooked Agendas

by JasnNCarly



Category: Nikita (TV 2010), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Within a Heartbeat"





	Crooked Agendas

_“Nikita, the one named wonder.”_  
  
She jerked up in her seated position, immediately aware of her captivity; cuffed to a steel chair, bolted to the floor, the white room was absent of anything else. Her dark gaze focused on details as she tried to remember how she got here, bits of information, until she once again saw her partners scattered around her – lifeless.  
  
“…Michael.” His name left her lips in a panicked whisper as she searched for the stranger who spoke her name, “Where am I?”  
  
His tone was casual and amused as he responded to her, “Don’t disappoint me,  _Ni_ - ** _kit_** - **a**.”  
  
Nikita managed to get a quick look at the speaker above her head before the lights became bright and blinded her, causing her to hang her head and shut her eyelids tight as a roar left her lips, “Where’s Michael?”  
  
“In due time.” The sudden impact of his appearance struck her as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere and left no trace of how he got into the room.   
  
Nikita remained still, working off instinct to face her unknown (the stranger who hovered over her at the warehouse explosion, the same blues eyes) then, without warning, the question came from her, “What is  _the authority_?”  
  
“Now, that’s the question I was waiting for,” Leaning down to face her, his eyes bore tunnels into hers, “You’re looking at it.”  
  
When Nikita and Michael agreed to run Division, they knew discoveries would come more frequent than before with even darker secrets. Now, Nikita leaned forward ready to question ‘the Authority’: where was her crew; what did they know that they weren’t supposed to; and how did this tie to Division.  
  
Every question and idea she had about what she knew was silenced as he bared his teeth and revealed his fangs.


End file.
